


Брауни и их последствия

by chebik, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebik/pseuds/chebik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Дерек готовит Стайлзу брауни, и тот его благодарит.





	Брауни и их последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит брауни и боттом!Дерека, и просто не мог не совместить эти две прекрасные вещи.  
> Так же в фике прописан неклассический, упрощённый рецепт брауни, так что автор просит не кидаться в него кирпичами за издевательство над этой вкуснятиной.

Если бы Стайлзу сказали, что Дерек любит готовить – он бы не поверил.

Если бы ему сказали, что Дерек обожает готовить выпечку – он бы расхохотался.

Ну, правда.

Дерек. Брутальный, мускулистый, вечно хмурый Дерек, и готовит печеньки? Серьёзно?

– Серьёзно, – ответил ему тот, замешивая крем для заварных пирожных.

Стайлз внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо и не увидел и доли шутки. 

Однако.

Когда он в первый раз увидел Дерека, то решил, что тот точно вырезал половину какого-нибудь городка, перетрахал всех доступных женщин (а может, и не только женщин) в радиусе двадцати миль и каждое утро жрал на завтрак суровые такие бутеры, запивая крепким эспрессо без сахара. А как ещё может себя вести мужик, похожий на уголовника? 

Ладно. На чертовски сексуального, но всё же уголовника.

Конечно, к тому времени, когда они начали встречаться (Дерек, это такой прикол, да?!), Стайлз был вынужден признать, что у него самый стереотипный мозг на планете. Потому что Дерек, _внезапно_ , не любил эспрессо и предпочитал ему карамельный латте с одной порцией сахара. На завтрак вместо яичницы он ел блинчики собственного приготовления и запивал их зелёным чаем. Преступлений он не совершал (даже штрафов за неправильную парковку не получал) и за все свои 26 лет спал только с двумя женщинами, предварительно пройдя с ними конфетно-букетный период.

В общем, чем лучше Стайлз узнавал Дерека, тем больше ему хотелось свалить куда-нибудь в Тибет от осознания собственной тупости. 

Тот на него, как ни странно, за это не злился и даже не подкалывал – просто пожимал плечами и спрашивал, что бы он хотел сегодня на ужин.

Собственно, как оказалось, Дерек готовил просто шикарно. Стайлз уплетал за обе щёки любую его стряпню, но были у него в ассортименте и такие блюда, за которые Стайлз был готов продаться в вечное рабство не то, что Дереку, а даже Питеру или Джексону. Да что уж говорить, за брауни в исполнении Дерека он бы продался им обоим сразу. 

Стайлз регулярно пробовал брауни в местных кофейнях, но всё это было далеко от совершенства. Дерек уменьшал количество сахара, добавлял в тесто шоколадную крошку и специально запекал не до полной готовности, так что лакомство получалось особенно нежным и тягучим, буквально тающим во рту. Воистину шоколадное блаженство, за которое Стайлз был готов простить ему практически любые его грехи. Даже то, что во время готовки он игнорировал всех и вся, полностью погружаясь в процесс. 

Хотя нет, это всё равно его изрядно бесило. Но Стайлз действительно пытался не реагировать на это так остро. Ну, или хотя бы этого не показывать. 

В общем, Дерек знал о его любви к этим пирожным и поэтому старался чаще их готовить. К сожалению, Стайлзу не всегда доставалась желанная выпечка, так как стая прекрасно знала о кулинарных талантах своего Альфы и круглосуточно паслась у его холодильника. Стайлз даже пару раз порывался замкнуть вокруг дома рябиновый круг и оставить мохнатиков снаружи, но совесть упорно проедала в его темечке дыру, так что план оставался так и не исполненным. Он успокаивал себя тем, что, хотя бы его фигура от этого особо не страдала, а вот у Эрики, например, уже наметился над поясом брюк небольшой жирок, и никакие её доводы, что «это ремень тугой, придурок!» не могли его переубедить.

Собственно, особняк Хейлов теперь был чуть ли не самым оживлённым местом в Бикон Хиллз (не считая школы, леса и больницы, естественно). И пусть в самом доме жили только Хейлы, Стайлз и Айзек, по вечерам в их гостиной собирались все: Бойд с Эрикой, Скотт и Эллисон, даже Лидия удостаивала их своим присутствием, волоча за собой Джексона. Чаще всего они устраивали телемарафоны, а иногда просто занимались своими делами, разойдясь по свободным комнатам. Стайлз сначала не понимал, зачем вообще так делать – съезжаться в одно здание и сидеть порознь – но Дерек потом объяснил, что это из разряда волчих штучек, так что он перестал заострять на этом внимание.

Но бывали и такие дни, когда стая полным составом оставляла особняк Хейлов в покое и заваливалась домой к Лидии или Скотту, где так же устраивалась перед телевизором с едой и выпивкой. Дерек эти мероприятия посещал редко, и Стайлз его прекрасно понимал: такие посиделки давали чувство единения и большой семьи, но даже у него иногда сдавали нервы от стоящего гомона и вечных тычков локтями в и без того многострадальные рёбра. 

Удивительно, но исчезал даже Питер – правда на целые сутки, и никто так пока и не выяснил, куда именно – так что, каждый раз когда стая радостно бежала оккупировать не хейловский телевизор, Дерек и Стайлз ловили кайф в пустом особняке. 

Стайлз обожал такие вечера. 

Во-первых, было тихо. Во-вторых, можно было не напрягаться от того, что тебя регулярно слышит и чует несколько волчьих морд. Ну и в-третьих, у них с Дереком была негласная традиция – каждый раз пробовать для себя что-то новое: книги, сериалы, еду, развлечения. Неизменным оставалось лишь одно – Дерек обязательно кормил его до отвала, а потом тащил в спальню, где сгонял с него все наетые калории.

Так вот, Стайлз обожал такие вечера. И просто ненавидел, когда они срывались.

***

– Лидия, это мой, почти что законный, выходной! Сжалься!

– Стайлз, это показ года и он только для избранных, я не могу его пропустить, – безразличный тон на том конце провода не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Ты знаешь, каких трудов мне стоило раздобыть туда приглашения? К тому же, Скотт сказал, что можно собраться у него на следующей неделе, так что всё не так уж плохо.

– Зная Скотта, вы соберётесь у него через год. Ну Лидия!

– Прости, но мы уже собрали чемоданы и выезжаем в аэропорт. Увидимся через неделю. Постарайтесь не умереть в моё отсутствие. Чао!

Стайлз сбросил звонок и швырнул телефон на соседнее сидение.

– На следующей неделе они соберутся, как же, – пробурчал он, сворачивая с трассы в сторону заповедника.

Завтрашние посиделки у Лидии накрылись, а это значит, что и их с Дереком вечер тоже. Ни тебе мексиканской еды, ни «Сорвиголовы», ни… чего. Опять придётся делить со всеми диван и смотреть «Дневники памяти» – спасибо Лидии, что подсадила на них Эрику, а следом и весь мужской состав стаи – попробуй возразить волчице, ага. Айзек как-то попытался, так на следующий день не досчитался доброй части своих кудряшек, до сих пор обратно отращивает.

Стайлз петлял по грунтовой дороге, объезжая колдобины, и пытался придумать отмазку от «семейного» просмотра. В голове крутился какой-то бред, и он застонал, пару раз приложившись головой об руль. Что бы он ни придумал, волчата всё равно учуют ложь и силком усадят его перед телевизором, облепляя со всех сторон. 

Господи, за что ему всё это?

На улице уже смеркалось, так что Стайлз включил дальний свет и добавил радио громкости – музыка всегда помогала ему концентрироваться на дороге. Монотонные завывания магнитолы внезапно разразились отчётливым «пошли все на хер»*, и он сдавленно хрюкнул – вселенная явно давала ему знак.

Вдавив педаль газа в пол, он добавил громкости и принялся подпевать чуть ли не единственной понятной ему строчке во всём треке.

Мысли о коллективном телепросмотре он оставил на потом.

***

Конечно, придумать нормальный предлог для побега от Райана Гослинга Стайлз так и не смог. Он решил положиться на авось и свои _непревзойдённые_ актёрские способности – не зря же он столько лет перед отцом спектакли разыгрывал.

Поднимаясь по освещённому светом из окон крыльцу, он пару раз нарочно споткнулся, чуть не уронив спортивную сумку, и выругался. 

– Чёрт бы побрал этого Финстока. Он сегодня прямо зверь, загонял всех по полной. Кажется, я не чувствую правую ногу, – пробурчал Стайлз, минуя коридор. – Пиздец, я вот-вот осяду на пол отвратным ковриком. Дерек, тебе нужен коврик? Нет? Ну да, тебе Питера хватает. Пойду я, наверное, наверх, отлежусь там, ото… сплюсь.

Его встретила совершенно пустая гостиная.

Крутанувшись на месте и осмотрев комнату, Стайлз вернулся на крыльцо и уставился на подъездную дорожку. Кроме Роско возле дома ничего не стояло: ни мотоцикла Скотта, ни Тойоты Эрики, даже Камаро не было видно, что только сильнее сбивало с толку.

– Какого …?

При других обстоятельствах он был бы вне себя от радости, но когда стаи нет там, где она точно должна быть – это плохой признак: именно с такого и начинается пиздец. Всегда. 

Решив пока осмотреть все комнаты, Стайлз вернулся в дом и направился на кухню – где-где, а в самом посещаемом месте дома по-любому должны были остаться хоть какие-то следы или зацепки.

Как он не заметил его раньше – не понятно. Хотя, он же не оборотень: суперслухом не обладает, а смотреть сквозь стены не умеет даже истинный Альфа. В общем, Дерек нашёлся на кухне у каменной столешницы. Он стоял к нему спиной в одних домашних штанах и, судя по движению рук, что-то смешивал. То ли он снова слишком увлёкся готовкой, то ли тупо его игнорировал (что вероятнее), но он не обратил на Стайлза никакого внимания даже тогда, когда тот прокашлялся и с грохотом сбросил сумку на деревянный пол.

Конечно, он привык, что Дерек во время готовки врубает режим «ничего не слышу и не вижу», но он соскучился, чёрт возьми. И открыл было рот, чтобы устроить разбор полётов, как вдруг учуял запах шоколада и пряностей.

Брауни.

Стайлз моментально забыл о том, что собирался обидеться, и расплылся в улыбке, буквально ощущая во рту вкус шоколада и ванили. Он подошёл к Дереку со спины, обнимая его за талию, и устроил подбородок на тёплом плече, разглядывая привычный хмурый профиль. Видимо, тот недавно был в душе – волосы на голове были ещё влажными, а кожа еле пахла чем-то хвойным.

Дерек наклонил голову, потеревшись об него щекой, и Стайлз уловил приглушённую музыку. Он улыбнулся и вынул из его уха беспроводной наушник.

– Если ты думаешь, что брауни и Крис Корнер** отмажут тебя от моего гнева, волче, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Я буду мстить, – подкрепляя свои «угрозы», Стайлз куснул его за плечо.

Дерек хмыкнул и засыпал в миску тёртый шоколад, тщательно смешивая его с тестом.

– Ну и почему ты злишься на меня в этот раз?

Стайлз сощурился.

– Вот только не надо прикидываться невинной овечкой, Дерек. Такое не идёт даже Питеру.

Тот только пожал плечами.

– Я действительно не заметил твоего присутствия из-за музыки, а учуять не дала ваниль, – будто по заказу, Дерек чихнул, едва успев отвернуться в сторону. – Но да, я видел тебя на подъездной дорожке, так что знал, что ты вот-вот появишься. Это не игнор, а рациональная трата энергии. 

Стайлз нащупал его пупок и ущипнул за небольшую складочку.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что меня будет бесить то, что ты пользуешься моими же отмазками. Пора защищать их авторским правом и сдирать с тебя бабло.

– Можно подумать, я финансово тебя ограничиваю, – заметил Дерек и потянулся за стеклянной формой, стоявшей у плиты. – Будь лапулей и подай мне масло.

Стайлз нехотя отлип от горячей спины, пробурчав что-то про пепел рябины и Дитона, и прошлёпал в другой конец кухни к огромному навороченному холодильнику. Удивительное дело, но при ремонте особняка Дерек не стал заморачиваться какими-то наворотами, обходясь элементарными вещами и техникой, но вот именно кухня была обставлена как гараж у Тони Старка.

Развернувшись, Стайлз невольно просканировал его взглядом, задерживаясь на округлых ягодицах, и сглотнул – судя по тому, как идеально облепляли Дерека спортивки, на нём не было белья. 

Вообще, он всегда вызывал в нём приступы желания и некоего благоговения, но вот такой: босой и немного растрёпанный Дерек, в мягкой свободной одежде, тем более _без нижнего белья_ , пробуждал в нём капитального собственника, не способного держать при себе руки. Возможно, он об этом знал и активно этим пользовался, но Стайлзу было плевать – он тоже получал от этого удовольствие. 

Отдав масло, Стайлз снова устроился позади Дерека, но в этот раз оперевшись руками о столешницу, заключая того в своеобразный капкан. Он провел носом по загривку, оставляя на выпирающих позвонках поцелуй, и прижался ближе. На него снова не обратили никакого внимания, и Стайлз воспринял это как вызов. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что делаешь только хуже?

Дерек с невозмутимым видом принялся вмешивать масло в начинающее густеть тесто.

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты. 

– Так я тебе и поверил, ага, – Стайлз не был оборотнем, в отличие от остальных обитателей этого дома, но ложь Дерека он научился распознавать без всяких суперспособностей, – ещё скажи, что и трусов на тебе нет по чистой случайности.

Он поцеловал верхнюю спираль трискелиона, чуть лизнув её языком, и мягко толкнулся пахом в упругие ягодицы. 

Если Дерек мог не обращать на него внимания, то его тело просто не было на это способно.

– С каких пор тебя стали волновать мои трусы?

– Меня _всегда_ волновали твои трусы.

Дерек ничего не сказал, и Стайлз продолжил, переходя практически на шёпот.

– Кстати говоря, а где волчатки? Они же сегодня должны быть тут, – снова толчок, – и завтра тоже, и всю неделю. Ты же в курсе, что Лидия нас обломала, да? Укатила с Джексоном в Милан, перекинув всё на Скотта. Грустно, правда?

Дерек упорно молчал, продолжая заниматься своими делами, и Стайлз переместил руки на пояс его штанов, поглаживая большими пальцами голую кожу чуть ниже пупка. Почувствовав, что ткань спортивок несколько натянулась, обозначая контуры крепнущего члена, Стайлз довольно хмыкнул.

– Твои манеры просто отстой, – промурлыкал он, потянув за шнурок на поясе. Штаны с еле слышным шорохом осели на пол, и Дерек замер. – Ты же знаешь, что я упорный.

– Стайлз? 

Вопросительные нотки в его голосе только раззадорили Стайлза. Дерек явно заинтересовался происходящим, причём настолько, что всё-таки отвлёкся от готовки и обратил на него свой взор.

Кто молодец? Стайлз молодец.

Он огладил горячие бёдра, переходя на ягодицы, и чуть развёл их в стороны, внимательно следя за реакцией Дерека. Он никогда не устанавливал подобных границ, но так получилось, что это был первый раз, когда Стайлз добрался до его задницы – он побаивался, что сделает что-то неправильно или неприятно, и поэтому никогда прежде не затрагивал эту тему. А сейчас, вот, затронул. Причём буквально.

Но похоже, что переживал он зря. В ответ на его незатейливые ласки Дерек расслабился, отставил миску в сторону и прогнулся, почти укладываясь грудью на столешницу. Взглянул на Стайлза через плечо и робко улыбнулся, окончательно отключая тому мозг.

Окружающий мир будто померк, всё смазалось и отошло на второй план, ярким пятном выделяя только Дерека. На секунду Стайлзу даже показалось, что у него начались галлюцинации – он никогда прежде не видел его таким: покорным и одновременно с этим хищным, смущённым и самую каплю призывным.

Он оборотень или демон-искуситель, чёрт возьми? 

Мыслей в голове совсем не осталось, только огромная надпись, мигающая ярко-красными лампочками, подобно рекламному баннеру: «Отблагодарить и обласкать». Стайлз даже не удивился этой картинке, а просто последовал плану, что подкинул ему мозг.

***

Кожа Дерека под его руками будто пылала. Стайлз медленно провёл руками по широкой спине, бокам, оставил поцелуи везде, где смог дотянуться, спустился ниже, прислушиваясь к чужому сбивчивому дыханию, и встал на колени, совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы подложить под них что-нибудь мягкое.

Он прикусил одну ягодицу, затем другую, и по очереди оставил на них лёгкий поцелуй на месте укуса. Снова развёл половинки в стороны и на пробу провёл по ложбинке языком. Стайлз опасался неприятных ощущений, но ничего такого не было и в помине: тёмные волоски совсем не мешали, наоборот, вызывали приятную дрожь, щекоча губы и подбородок, а чуть пряная на вкус кожа отдавала только им, Дереком, и самую каплю гелем для душа. В ответ на его действия, Дерек шумно выдохнул и рефлекторно дёрнулся, прижимаясь ближе. Осмелев, Стайлз лизнул снова, уже уверенней, широко и влажно. Вспомнив, как это делал с ним Дерек, он провёл языком от мошонки к анусу, слегка ввинчиваясь внутрь, отстранился и легонько подул на влажную кожу.

Раздавшийся приглушённый стон будто перевернул всё его естество с ног на голову. Стайлз замер, устроив одну ладонь на горячей пояснице, а второй потянулся к собственному стояку и сжал его сквозь джинсы. 

Потом. Всё потом.

Он расстегнул на себе брюки, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от дискомфорта, помог Дереку выбраться из штанин и согнул одну его ногу, устраивая коленом на столешнице, чтобы открыть себе лучший доступ. Постепенно Стайлз вошёл во вкус: к языку и губам добавились пальцы, движения перестали быть медленными и осторожными. Тяжёлое дыхание Дерека, вперемешку со стонами, отдавалось эхом где-то под рёбрами. Он выгибался, двигался навстречу каждому движению и слепо хватался за гладкую поверхность камня, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться на месте. 

Стайлз не был уверен, кто из них сейчас получал бóльший кайф – он млел от каждого движения, звука и ощущения, которые дарил ему Дерек. Подмечал особо яркие, тащил их в самую глубь своего сознания и прятал в закрытую на огромный замок секцию, где хранилось всё, что было связано с Дереком, предназначенное только для него одного и никого другого: их посиделки за играми, долгие ночные разговоры в полнолуние, поездки к озеру, посещение кладбища в годовщины пожара и смерти его матери, споры о комиксах, перепалки после особо опасных стычек и, конечно, секс. Каждый их раз Стайлз помнил в мельчайших деталях, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь вообще сможет их забыть. 

Он обхватил член Дерека ладонью, провёл от основания к головке, размазывая выступившую смазку, и снова толкнулся языком внутрь, издавая протяжный стон. 

Дерек взвыл и, судя по звукам, нехило подпортил когтями столешницу. Стайлз буравил его мощную спину взглядом и даже не думал останавливаться: чередовал широкие мазки с еле ощутимыми, проникал внутрь и просто кружил вокруг, задевал тяжелеющую мошонку губами и помогал себе рукой, продолжая неторопливо дрочить. Дерек вцепился в пострадавший мрамор, упираясь в него лбом, и еле слышно порыкивал, поддаваясь на каждое движение бёдрами. 

Стайлз начал чувствовать, что сходит с ума.

У него затекли ноги, и начала ныть челюсть, по подбородку стекала слюна, пачкая мокрыми пятнами толстовку, их в любой момент могли прервать и потом подкалывать до скончания веков. Но Стайлзу было всё равно. Заявись сейчас даже вся стая, он лично выгнал бы каждого пинками и всё-таки запер всех в рябиновом кругу. Пусть забирают свои брауни, он переживёт. Лишь бы не отвлекали его от Дерека.

Подмахивающего, разомлевшего, теряющего контроль от ощущений Дерека.

Господи, за что ему всё это?

Не в силах больше мучить их обоих, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и ускорился, увеличивая нажим. Снова стон и его руку накрыла чужая – Дерек переплёл их пальцы и вернул прежний, медленный ритм. 

– Твою мать, _Стайлз_.

Дерека затрясло, из горла вырвался хриплый стон, граничащий с рыком, и их ладони, вместе с нижней дверцей, покрыла вязкая сперма. Стайлзу хватило всего пары движений, чтобы последовать за ним и примешать к чужой сперме свою. 

Дерек отлип от столешницы и посмотрел на него какими-то неверящими глазами. Стайлз показательно облизнул губы и улыбнулся.

– Мне понравилось. 

Тот молча буравил его взглядом, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, и резко обмяк, словно из позвоночника вынули стальной прут.

– Это правда. Тебе понравилось.

Стайлз фыркнул и несильно шлёпнул ладонью по его боку.

– Конечно, правда. Я никогда тебе не вру. Ну, ладно. Иногда вру, но не когда дело касается секса.

Дерек улыбнулся и притянул его к себе, заключая в объятие.

– И мне понравилось. Очень.

Стайлз знал, что он тоже не врёт.

***

– Ты мнэ так и не скасал, хде мохнатики, – пробубнил Стайлз, уплетая очередной кусочек брауни.

Он развалился на стуле, закинув ноги на обеденный стол, и наблюдал за тем, как Дерек отмывает кухню после их шалостей. Сперма уже подсохла, так что ему приходилось тереть с особым нажимом. 

– Они в Милане.

Стайлз даже перестал жевать.

– Где?

Дерек оторвался от своего занятия и бросил на него многозначительный взгляд, косясь на не самые чистые кроссовки, которыми Стайлз так удачно упирался в массив тёмного дуба.

Ноги со стола он, конечно же, убрал. Мало ли. 

– В Милане, Стайлз. Италия, мода, пицца.

– Не, не, не. Я знаю про Милан. Но что они там забыли? 

Дерек заметил пропущенное пятно на нижней дверце, печально вздохнул и принялся отмывать её дальше.

– Я их туда отправил. На неделю.

– Нахера?

– А сам ты как думаешь? – хмыкнул Дерек, бросая взгляд через плечо.

Питер бы лопнул от гордости, услышь он этот ехидный тон. И куда, кстати, он опять подевался?

– Откуда мне знать? Может ты затеял грандиозную уборку, а стая только мешалась, и ты благополучно отправил их восвояси. 

Вместо ответа Дерек просто встал и запустил Стайлзу в лицо злосчастной тряпкой. Тот, внезапно, увернулся, чуть не упав вместе со стулом на пол, и кинул в ответ подвернувшейся под руку прихваткой, ожидаемо пролетевшей мимо цели.

Дерек выглядел настолько довольным, что у Стайлза внутри что-то ёкнуло. Он встал со стула и подошёл к нему, стискивая в объятьях грудную клетку едва ли не до хруста. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стайлз ему в губы и поцеловал.

***

– На какие шиши они туда отправились, кстати?

– Я дал им свою карточку.

– Ты обанкротишься. 

– Не думаю, – Дерек довольно улыбнулся, – я установил смс-подтверждения платежей.

Бонус.

Стайлз набрал Дерека, как только чёрное авто пропало из поля видимости.

– А скажи мне, волче, твоё Камаро, часом, не перекрашенный Бамблби?

– Стайлз, – Дерек явно был не в духе.

– Ладно-ладно, мне просто интересно, он сам из твоего дома свалил или ты дал его кому-то погонять? Я без намёков, мне просто интересно.

– Его забрал Питер, когда стая уехала. Стайлз, что случилось?

– Ничего. Я просто его нашёл. Ехал к Дитону окольными путями, и тут смотрю – стоит.

– Что стоит?

– Машина, Дерек. О чём ты думаешь?

– Ста-а-айлз.

– Ты бы лучше присел.

– Зачем? Стайлз, не тяни резину. Где машина?

– У дома Арджентов. 

Воцарившееся молчание можно было резать и смело раскладывать по тарелкам. Спустя какое-то время Дерек всё же отмер.

– Питер там?

– Там.

– Если Арджент его убьёт, то я…

– Это вряд ли.

– Почему?

– Потому. Ты же знаешь, что я вожу с собой в джипе кучу всякого полезного хлама. Среди него был бинокль, ну я и…

– Стайлз, что ты видел?

Он долго молчал, видимо, формулируя свои мысли.

– Ну, в общем, Питер любит быть снизу…

 

~ Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * Fuck them all (Пошли все к чёрту/на хер) – песня французской певицы Mylene Farmer, вышедшая в 2005 году. Сам трек на французском, но в припеве есть вставки на английском, где и звучит фраза «пошли все на хер».
> 
> ** Крис Корнер – лидер музыкального проекта IAMX. Его музыка полна различными эффектами и громкими звучаниями, поэтому запросто может заглушать окружающие звуки, особенно, если играет в наушниках.


End file.
